


Prison Sex

by HeartandHeadAlways



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartandHeadAlways/pseuds/HeartandHeadAlways
Summary: Lucy goes to visit Flynn in prison to ask for his help. SMUT with a little fluff sprinkled on top.





	Prison Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day and Happy Garcy Weekend Eve! If you follow me on Instagram or Twitter (Flynn_It_Up) you may have seen the photo that I posted of Flynn handcuffed to the hospital bed while in prison…well that photo inspired this fic!

Lucy convinced Agent Christopher to let her go see Flynn alone. She was actually shocked that Denise agreed to such a thing but Lucy knew that everyone was aware of their situation and they were pretty desperate for help. Lucy knew that if anyone was going to convince Flynn to help the team it was her. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and sighed. She couldn’t deny how nervous she was, Flynn could be pretty intimidating. She pulled on her skinny jeans and dark green tank top and took a few deep breaths in and out.

 

Lucy walked into the small room where they were keeping him. He was half lying down half sitting up handcuffed in a hospital bed. Lucy couldn’t deny that he was a good looking man with his strong jaw line and his intense eyes that seemed to look through your soul, not to mention the sexy accent.

“We need your help.” Lucy said simply.

Flynn laughed and shook his head. “And why should I help you?”

Lucy took a few steps closer to him and took a seat at the edge of his bed by leg. “Because, you hate Rittenhouse just as much as we do. I know how much you want to get rid of them.” She paused. “And I don’t believe that you want them to destroy the world.”

“Why should I care what they do to this god forsaken world when I am rotting in prison?!”

“Agent Christopher is working on it.” She paused. “But…” Lucy stood up then placed her knee on the side of his leg and swung her other leg on the other side so she was straddling him. “…maybe” she leaned foward and placed three soft kisses his neck. “I could help convince you.” She whispered in his ear. She placed a few more kisses on his neck before lightly sucking on his skin. She slowly ran her hands down his chest until she reached the waistband of his pants then she ran her hands back up.

“And how are you going to do that Lucy?” His throat was dry and his voice was horse.

Lucy sat back and could feel his arousal through his thin pants against her jeans. She smiled down at him then slid her hands under his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. “I have some ideas.” Lucy swung her leg back over and hoped off the bed. She could have sworn that Flynn let out a soft wine at the loss of contact. She grabbed a chair and slid it over to the door – she knew this wouldn’t actually keep anyone out but she figured she at least made some effort to make it more difficult to enter.

Lucy walked back over to Flynn. She grabbed the hem of her tank top and slowly pulled it over her head before tossing it on the floor.

Flynn swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat as he watched her strip off her clothes. A beautiful women, not just any woman…Lucy, his Lucy – the woman who he fell in love with through her journal was visiting him in prison stripping off her clothes and telling him she would convince him to help her. If this was a dream he did not want to wake up until it played out.

Lucy hooked her fingers in the waistband of Flynn’s pants and very slowly pulled them down to just below his knees. She ran her fingertips up and down his long thick shaft and she noticed his legs stiffen and his pelvis slightly lift into her touch. “God you are huge.” She whispered more to herself than to him. She had no idea how she was going to take all of him inside her. She climbed back up and straddled Flynn again, sitting just below his belly button.

“So, Garcia…” Flynn smiled at her use of his first name. “Are you ready to help the team now?”

Flynn ran his tongue over his lips – it drove Lucy crazy. “I think I may need a bit more convincing.”

Lucy leaned forward and crashed her lips against his. She pulled back slightly after a few seconds and lightly grabbed his earlobe between her teeth. Flynn moaned. “Well, let’s see what we can do to help sway your decision in our favor.” She whispered.

She gently took his erection in her hands and positioned it at her entrance. She slid onto him just enough for him to feel how wet she was. “My God you are soaked, Draga.” He said barely above a whisper. Lucy smiled as she began to move up and down slowly letting only the tip of his shaft inside her. She once again took him in her hand and rubbed his tip against her clit. Lucy’s whole body shook and Flynn was about lost it then and there. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman and he wasn’t sure how much foreplay he could take. She leaned towards him and once again and crashed her lips to his. Flynn pulled his hands against the metal cuffs trying desperately to break free. “You have no idea how crazy it is driving me that I can’t touch you.” He moaned against her lips, his hands gripping the bed rail tightly.

“And where exactly do you want to touch me, Garcia?” Lucy asked as she placed her hands over Flynn’s hands and held on as she very slowly slid down his length. “Ow.” She said softly while closing her eyes.

“It’s okay. Just go slow, Draga.” Flynn said softly.

Lucy opened her eyes and began to slowly rock back and forth. The moment she began to move Flynn’s eyes fell shut – she was so damn warm and tighter than he had ever imagined. He opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful woman riding him. Flynn absolutely loved the view of Lucy at this angle, the way her breasts bounced as she moved her hips back and forth over him was magnificent. “Garcia.” Lucy moaned. Her moans were starting to get louder as she picked up speed so Flynn pushed himself forward and covered her mouth with his. He was determined to keep thing going for as long as possible and he didn’t need some damn guard walking in and ruining it. 

“Fuck, I want to touch you.” He growled against her lips.

Lucy pulled back from Flynn’s lips but continued to ride him. “What part of me do you want to touch?” Flynn’s eyes dropped down to her breasts. Lucy took note of his gaze and brought her hands up to her breasts and lightly ran her fingers across them. “Like this?” She squeezed them gently and pushed them together. “Or like this?” She took her middle fingers and roughly brushed it back and forth over her nipples. “Or this?” She slid her hands down her body then pressed one of her fingers to her clit and rubbed it as fast as she could manage. “Ohhhhhh!” She screamed. 

“Lucy…” Flynn tried to tell her not to yell so loud but he couldn’t get the words out and it ended up coming out as more of a moan. 

Lucy’s rode him harder and faster. She placed her hands on Flynn’s chest and pushed him flat against the back of the bed. She felt her orgasm coming. “Garcia.” His name was just a whisper on her lips. Her movements slowed and she tightened around him as her orgasm ripped through her body and her warm juices covered him. Her sweet voice saying his name and the feeling of her falling apart on top of him turned his spine electric and his whole body came undone. He gently pulled her bottom lip between his teeth as he came hard, deep inside of her.

Lucy collapsed against Flynn. “Wow.” She said softly against his chest. She could barely catch her breath and her legs were numb, she knew if she stood up she would have collapsed. They were both hot and sweaty but she could not pull herself away from him – nor did she have the desire to be away from him.

Flynn kissed the top of her head, he would have pulled her closer to him had he not been handcuffed. “That was amazing, Draga.” He whispered.  
Lucy lifted her head off his chest so she could see him. “Amazing enough to help us?” She asked with a smirk.

“I will help you with literally anything as long as you promise me that this wasn’t a onetime thing and that once I move into the bunker we will repeat this…often.” He paused. “And…I will get to touch you next time.”

Lucy laughed as she traced his jawline with her finger. “I guess I can agree to that. As long as you keep saying things to me in Croatian.”

Flynn smiled. “Naravno draga.”


End file.
